Maths Resources
Teach yourself maths to GCSE or A-level with these resources. Most are free - the list mentions where a fee is required. Online Courses [https://www.cgpbooks.co.uk/Student/MathsBuster CGP Maths Buster] - online or DVD maths revision and practice program. Has diagnostic tests and focused presentations, worked examples and practice questions on the whole syllabus. Not as much practice material as Conquer Maths, but cuts to the chase quicker. A good one to use alongside a textbook which offers more practice questions. Click through to the details of a product to see the Online editions, which are only £12.99 for full access. Seneca Learning- a free online learning platform, which has exam-board specific GCSE maths courses. Covers most of the GCSE maths exam boards, at higher and foundation tiers, with courses written by examiners. It teaches the information, and tests throughout the course using AI to target the areas that students struggle with. There are multiple question types, including worked examples so that students can see exactly what they should be doing step-by-step. [https://www.conquermaths.com/ Conquer Maths] - comprehensive online maths program offering all the tuition and practice you need for GCSE maths. There is a short video lesson on every topic, and practice which you can print out or do online. Online maths tutorial program. In addition to video and animated tutorials, it includes dedicated worksheets, solutions, marking and reports for each topic. You can subscribe monthly or annually. Genuine home-educators, who have a school-aged child not enrolled in school, can get a home-ed discount . Conquer Maths give a discount if you contact them, but the best rate is via a home-ed group from Debbie Towns - only £41 for a year’s access. See ☀ https://www.awediscounts.com/conquermaths/ [http://www.cimt.plymouth.ac.uk/projects/mep/default.htm CIMT Maths] - Centre for Innovation in Mathematics teaching - they do a complete curriculum from reception to A level - it's free, online to print out for yourself, or you can order workbooks. Password needed for some sections - available from CIMT or ask on HE-Exams Yahoogroup. LiveMaths - At £49 per yr, great value - covers all GCSE/IGCSE maths topics with hundreds of online video tutorials. Absolute Maths- We are a home Ed family. We offer KS3/IGCSE/GCSE courses which can be purchased with either live or recorded 1 hour tuition and each course is over 38 weeks and include an online learning hub, printable worksheets, answers either filled in online or emailed, full support via facebook and email, drop in sessions and booster sessions (iGCSE/GCSE only). You also receive a participation certificate at the end of the full course. The iGCSE/GCSE courses are also available for 2 years with 30 minute tuition sessions each week. Art of Problem Solving - This is an excellent online program and community aimed particularly at kids who love maths and are good at it. There is a great deal of free content as well as paid courses. Not at all tied to the GCSE curriculum - it's a far wider maths education that that. You will really learn the concepts, and be able to solve unique and interesting problems, not just make your way through the procedures. One parent commented: "If you like their teaching style and really get it, you likely can still score very highly on the GCSE while only using AoPS and doing a few practice exams". They also have a program for younger kids called Beast Academy. YouTube Maths Channels Hegarty Maths - video tutorials, highly rated by many for GCSE, IGCSE and A-level maths. Corbett Maths - lots of free videos on the GCSE- and A-level syllabus. Mr Barton Maths - lots of tutorials and YouTube video lessons explaining how to do problems. Very popular with home educators, and free. Maths by Mr Withers YouTube channel. He's posted worked answers for IGCSE papers. Great for those questions where we can't quite bridge the gap between the question and the mark scheme. Simon Deacon on Youtube Assorted Recommended Maths Resources GCSE Maths Takeaway - complete the topic takeaway and get your grade! Explaining Maths - free resources and video tutorials and worked past papers for GCSE, IGCSE and A-level. Save My Exams is fab for exam questions arranged by topic for maths and sciences at IGCSE/GCSE and A-Level Khan Academy - free, has videos, and exercises where you can track your progress. However, has American focus so some topics may be presented differently and does not tie into UK syllabuses. Not everyone's cup of tea. Edplace have maths videos in beta at the moment. Popart group run by Jodie Coles has discounts for home educators. MathsGenie: free GCSE and A-level maths resources, & they explain the answers Absolute Maths: online one-to-one or group tuition, from a home-ed family. NRICH - great free resources for all stages of maths (primary & secondary) has online and printable resources.. is aimed at teachers & students. Maths Hub - KS3 is free for the first year. Maths Is Fun Maths and Statistics GCSE Facebook group MathsHub This is the previous "Stuck on Homework" maths videos, either online or buy the dvd Citizen Maths - aimed at Functional Skills. How do the old and new GCSE maths compare for difficulty? - new research (2015) on how current and new specs compare to foreign exams and IGCSE . Further Maths Resources: Lots of resources/info on the Further Maths Support website http://furthermaths.org.uk/ run by MEI but covering all exam boards. MEI have an online course called Integral which covers Further Maths across the different exam boards as well https://integralmaths.org/ Maths practice exam questions sorted by topic http://bland.in/gcse/ GCSE Maths Takeaway - complete the topic takeaway and get your grade! http://www.themathsteacher.com/ http://www.mrbartonmaths.com/gcse.htm http://www.examsolutions.net/maths-revision/syllabuses/GCSE/period-1/Higher/module.php [http://www.mathsgenie.co.uk Maths Genie:] free site, recommended for revision. LiveMaths - At £49 per yr, great value - covers all GCSE/IGCSE maths topics with hundreds of online video tutorials. http://mathshub.help/for-individuals/ This is the previous "Stuck on Homework" maths videos, either online or buy the dvd